Shugo Chara Facts!
by Alexa159
Summary: This is a buch of documants i made up Enjoy!............ Rated K oh and these characters are my faves so dont say i didn't do all the characters
1. Kukai

Kukai facts:

Birthday: August 17  
Blood Type: A  
GuardianChara**: **Daichi

The upbeat and energetic former J-Chair (Jack's Chair), he is one year senior to Amu.  
As the captain of the Soccer Club, he is athletic and has good reflexes.  
He has since graduated, which is the reason he has been replaced. Saaya appears to have a crush on him, as when she saw the picture of him with Amu, she was furious. Through the power of the Humpty Lock, he and Daichi managed a Character Transformation once, forming "Sky Jack." The words 'Kick, Stack, Trap and Shoot!' spark his Character Change.

Kukai's Guardian Character is Daichi.  
Daichi is very good at sports and can't seem to sit still.  
He was born when Kukai wanted to do many sports but had to choose.  
He wears a sweatband around his head, shorts, and a sporty T-shirt.  
When Daichi and Kukai do Character Change, Kukai becomes even more athletic and gains a star clip for his hair that looks like the same star on Daichi's head band.  
Daichi was able to Character Transform with Kukai once, resulting in "Sky Jack".As of chapter 31, Kukai's four older brothers are introduced. The first and oldest is Kaidou (海童, Kaidō), the second is Shuusui (秀水, Shūsui), the third is Unkai (雲海, Unkai), and the fourth is Rento (れんと, Rento). All of their names have kanji meaning either the sea, or sky, or have a relation to it, including Kuukai, but not Rento because his name has no kanji. This is possibly the reason why his Guardian Character is named Daichi, although without kanji, daichi (大地, daichi) means earth.


	2. Nagihiko

**Nagihiko Fujisaki **(藤咲 なぎひこ)

Birthday: July 4  
Blood Type: AB  
Guardian Chara 1: Temari  
Guardian Chara 2: Rhythm

The graceful but somewhat enigmatic former Q-Chair (Queen's Chair), who is the same age as Amu. When Amu rejected the offer to join the Guardians, Nadeshiko tried many ways to convince Amu; one of those was to bribe Amu with photos of Tadase sleeping.

It was revealed later on in the manga that Nadeshiko is a boy and his real name is Nagihiko. It is the rule of the Fujisaki family that the males are trained to become "oyama" (male actors who plays female parts in kabuki). That is why Nagihiko wears female clothes and goes by a female name. He goes studying abroad in Europe to "complete" his dancing.

In chapter 27, Nagihiko is shown with the First K-chair, Tadase, and Kukai. The First King has decided that Nagihiko will serve as the interim Jack, since Kairi left at the end of Chapter 26. Kukai and Tadase are the first few people that knows Nagihiko's secret, the others being Nagihiko's family and the First King.

Nagihiko has yet to do a Character Transformation with Temari, however his character after Character Change is a battle-hungry yakuza type who speaks in Hiroshima slang and carries a naginata. He is good friends with Amu, and he looks over and supports Amu in her love life. Temari says "Chin, Ton, Shan" during a Character Change with Nagihiko.

In chapter 34 and episode 91, Rhythm hatches after Nagihiko remembers how much he liked playing basketball, at his own pace and rhythm, while fighting against an X Character. When in a Character Transformation, they become Beat Jumper. In episode 91 and 92 it is shown his attack "Beat Dunk" which is needed for him to jump up in the air and make a powerful dunk. In episode 93 it is show his attack "Blaze Shoot" which he throws a somewhat-like ball forming in his hands.  
Rhythm Character Changes with him into a person really good at sports. He appears to be very friendly and optimistic person in Character Change. It is shown in episode 92. And is later revealed that Temari then returns at episode 98 and chapter 34 with Rhythm. When in a Character Transformation, they become Yamato Mai Hime.


	3. Amu

Amu Hinamori

Voiced by: Kanae Itō

Height: 152 cm

Birthday: September 24

Sign: Libra

Blood type: O

About Amu:

Amu Hinamori, the series' protagonist, is a student of Seiyo Elementary. Amu's classmates see her as "cool and spicy", but Amu is actually extremely shy and timid. Part of the reason for this misunderstanding is the trendy punk goth clothing her mother buys for her as well as the way in which she expresses her shyness and avoids doing new things which people interpret as 'cool'. However, when Amu wishes for the courage to be reborn as her would-be self, three colorful eggs appear the next morning, which hatch into Amu's three Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki, and Su. When one of her Guardian Characters Character Changes with her, she gets embarrassed because they make her speak in ways that she thinks are "totally out of character".

Because of her three Guardian Characters, Amu became a member of the Guardians, the school's student council, although she refused to join at first. Amu's position with the Guardians is the Joker. Her task, as the Joker, is to search for and purify X Eggs and X Characters, the corrupted forms of people's would-be selves. Ran, Miki, and Su help Amu with her task through a process called a Character Transformation, which is enabled by the Humpty Lock and grants Amu special abilities depending on the Character Guardian. Later on, Amu also creates a fourth egg, known as Diamond.

Amu's two main love interests are Tadase Hotori, the King's Chair of the Guardians, and Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a boy in the employment of Easter. However, she also has several minor crushes, such as Kairi Sanjo, Kukai Souma, and Nagihiko Fujisaki. Amu's primary rival is Utau Hoshina, an Idol singer for Easter who is jealous that Ikuto shows an interest in Amu instead of her.


	4. Ikuto

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Voiced by: Yūichi Nakamura

Birthday: December 1

Blood Type: AB

Guardian Chara: Yoru

About Ikuto:

A boy who wants the Embryo to obtain his freedom. During Character Change, he grows cat ears, and his hand turns into a paw with metal claws. His Character Transformation is known as "Black Lynx". During Character Transformation, he uses a claw-like glove and wears a leather 2-piece with boots.

His Shugo Chara is Yoru and has the form of a cat. This could possibly be because Ikuto wants his freedom and cats are free.

He is actually 5 years older than Amu and Tadase, as he told Amu on chapter 28 that he was going to be a 3rd year senior and she was just starting middle school.

At first he is called "nekomimi hentai cosplay otoko" ( lit. perverted cat-ears cosplay guy) by Amu. Ikuto has sensitive ears, like Amu. He possesses the "Dumpty Key", which is the other pair of the "Humpty Lock" owned by Amu. For some unknown reason, Tadase had the key and Ikuto stole it from him. When Tadase confronts him about it on episode 28, Ikuto tells him that he was taking something that was actually his. He is Utau's elder brother and he refers to Tadase as "Kiddy King."

It's revealed in chapter 25 or 24 and 17 of the manga that Utau, Tadase and Ikuto were childhood friends. Tadase called him "Onii-Tan".

He signed a contract with Easter and is looking for the Embryo, an egg that will grant any wish. Its because of that he becomes an enemy to Amu, but privately he helps Amu in the shadows. In the latest chapters, his relationship with Amu has taken a turn for the better. He has even said that he is "interested" in her.

In episode 29 Utau says to Amu that Ikuto likes Amu. And in chapter 28, Amu asks him if he has someone he loves and he answers, "It's you". She takes it as a joke but when Utau tells her that he was not lying, she realizes that Ikuto was being honest. In episode 29/chapter 18, Ikuto was kissed by Utau, in reaction to that Amu starts freaking out until she hears that Ikuto in no way returns her feelings and to him all they, he and Utau, are, are siblings.

Like his father, Ikuto can play the violin.


End file.
